Silent Tears Chapter I Rendevous
by RikuSensei
Summary: Ch. I of These Silent Tears I shed. Axel comforts Riku.


"I'm such an idiot," I thought to myself as I walked up to my favorite bar on the island. I spent most of my free time there, drinking away my pain. It worked for only a few hours, and then I could feel it again. I sat at my usual stool at the bar. I ordered my usual shot and downed it the second it was passed to me.

"Bad day?" the bar tender asked while handing me another shot.

"More like the day the rest of my life goes to shit…" I chuckled lightly, gulping the alcohol given to me.

"Girlfriend broke up with you?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Something like that," I muttered, pushing silver locks from my face. I had a total of ten shots, which was twice the amount that got me hammered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told the bar tender. He laughed at me and told me to go home.

I walked home, dizzy and with a lack of heart. I tripped into the doorway as I entered my apartment. My roommate, Axel, was in the kitchen when I got.

"Hey…wasted again?" he smirked as I fell onto the couch. I buried my face in to couch cushions while I flipped the red haired male off. He laughed and sat down in front of me.

"Was the wedding that bad, Ri?" his voice was taunting, yet seductive all at once. Only when I was drunk did I think Axel was sexy. I looked up from the cushions to his bright emerald eyes gazing down on me.

"Worse than bad. Why didn't you talk me out of it, asshole?" I sat up and glared at him, knowing I was not going to win.

"I told you to speak when they did that whole objection part, didn't I?" He grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me up off the couch. "You need to take a shower and go to bed, all right?" His voice sounded like he had another intention than just letting me sleep. I sighed as he walked me to the shower, even with his help I was stumbling.

I leaned on the bathroom sink as he turned on the shower for me. I looked over my shoulder to see the pyromaniac taking off his shirt.

"Axel..what the hell are you doing?"

He smirked and walked towards me, "You can't shower alone while your this drunk, you might slip and crack your head open…I'm gonna help you," He had his hands on my hips and he pulled me close to his bare chest.

"Axel…"

"I'm an angel," the red head said with a smirk as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"The hell you are…" I wasn't going to try and fight against him because, like I said, I wouldn't win.

Axel had successfully gotten me completely naked and in the shower. I stood underneath the shower head, allowing the hot water to flow down my body. I felt a pair of hot hands on my hips, followed by a burning hot chest pressed against my back.

"Asshole…get off of me…" My vision was growing hazy, and my head dizzy from the drinking. Warm lips were pressed on my shoulder, trailing upwards to my ear.

"Riku… you need to get over him…" It was like the angel of seduction was talking in my ear. My whole body was tingling with his warmth. I closed my eyes tightly, his hands leaving warmth wherever they touched. Axel nibbled on the lobe of my ear; a soft moan escaping from my lips. I wasn't able to hold back much longer.

_'...You need to get over him...' _It was painful to hear, yet it was so true. The memories I had shared with Sora were long gone from his memory. He would build new ones with Kairi. It was amazing how her name alone had become like venom to my wounds. She stole him from me, all of our love, it was gone; out of my grasp. I knew at that moment I would never hold Sora as my own, or stand beside him the way I would want, ever again. I phased out my pitifully thinking and back into the atmosphere of lust.

Axel's hands were caressing my hips and working their way upward. The warmth was making me feel even weaker. The pleasure was enough to erase the pain, causing me to want more. I turned myself, so I was facing the red haired male. His lustful green eyes burned into mine. I could feel his desire to be inside of me. In my whole time of living with Axel, we never had any sexual relations, but tonight...would be different.

My hands tangled in his wet red locks, pulling him closer to me. My lips crashed against his; full of heat and aggression. The feeling was well duplicated on both ends. I pulled away from him briefly to look into the emerald hues...

"Make the pain go away..." I whispered, childishly. In an instant, his lips were pressed hard against mine.

"I know you want it in you, Ri…" he whispered lustfully into my ear. His heat was radiating; the flames were washing over my body, along with the lukewarm water. His hands were on my hips as I weakly pressed my hands against the shower wall; even though I had asked for it...it was still hard for me to go along with. I kept thinking of Sora, how I loved him, wanted him...to do this again would be betraying all that I have for him.

"No..Axel st—ah!" I moaned loudly, feeling his warm cock slide inside of me. My body went numb with the warm sensation; my breathing growing uneasy. The red head chuckled in my ear as he rocked his hips slowly.

"C'mon, Ri…it's a been a while. I know you need it." Axel moaned teasingly, his thrusts becoming painful, "Besides...you asked. Don't chicken out on me now, Riku." I moaned, not wanting him to stop. I needed to feel the pain because soon it would be pleasurable and I would forget my feelings for **my ocean eyed love.**

"Axel…please…harder…" I begged, releasing another breathy moan. My wish was his command and I would always take advantage of that. His cock felt amazing after the several waves of pain. The pyromaniac seemed to drive in deeper the more I begged.

* * *

**I've updated this part. and I'm still updating. so~ give me time, fools!  
**


End file.
